Your A Douche You Know That
by Kidkaos123
Summary: What if you were forced to marry the three hottest guys and biggest playboys of your kingdom and not to forget they are the princes of that kingdom. Welllllllllllllllllllllll let's just say there is going to be hell to pay. (bad at summaries but plz read) RE-BOOT hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME BACK PEOPLE WHOM I CALL GREAT READERS!** **JJJJJJJJJJ** **  
I have finale returned from this over extended break of writing but I have had a great deal of writers block and I have been reading different styles of writing from a lot of different and unique writers. So without further delay to this prologue here we go in 3…2…1 Happy New Book!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own PPGZ all the plot is mine though well I hope… yeah I'm pretty sure…. JK**

 **No One's POV**

In a kingdom ranked on money, rank, and a very weird but respectable king lies a system of rules. Rule 1 is kind of long but it makes some sort of since to the people of the kingdom… well at least to most. The rule is the ranks; it starts off vampire, witch, demon, werewolf, hybrids, zombie, and then unknown. If you aren't apart of this little group of higher up you were pretty much scum to them. So if you weren't 'special' you were shit, so what they did was they would have them go to school yes but they were made slaves, and yes to the higher ups. Now that we got that rule out the way there really isn't any other it's just that the lower rank were slaves.

Now there were 3 girls one with raven hair, one with cute blonde, and last but not least one with unforgettable dark blood red hair that were special. They are all orphans sadly yes but they grew up together and lucky were adopted together by a very kind man.

The eldest name Momoko Akatsume

She is 5'7 with a goddess figure 36 c cup and floor length blood red hair she is the definition of brains and beauty and she knows it but nobody else does because they don't pay attention to her because she is sadly not in a category with higher ups.

Middle child Kaoru Matsubara

She is about 5'5 with a hourglass figure and a 36 d cup chest as well as waist length jet black wavy hair she is actually very tomboyish even though she looks really nice it might just scare you and just like her sis she isn't a higher up.

The youngest is Miyako Gotokuji

She is actually about 5'6ish maybe 5'7 on a good day. She has a modest goddess figure, accustomed with a 34 b cup and curly blonde hair. If she is having it in super round curls it's about to her shoulders or mid back if straight. She is sweet and isn't like stereotypes about blondes being dumb. But lastly se is a lower class Monster.

Now that we that done here we go with the first chapter

 **Just joking that'll probably be up tomorrow or maybe even in an hour or next week but for right now I need to get back in the swing of righting these fan fics. P.S. go check out Jimmz189 out youtube his characters bloom breeze and butterfly are what the character look like. Here is the link below and it shows the girls. P.P.S the first people you see are the bloom breeze and butterfly's moms the teenagers are the ones playing the girl. Arigato, ja ne**

 **I I**

 **I I**

 **I I**

 **I I**

 **I I**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **V V**

 **watch?v=fhAebW3RxD0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I told you guys I'd be back with the official first chapter soon enough. So the reason behind this is my stomach was under the weather today so I had to stay home from school so anyways enough about me here we go to this magical tale in 3…2…1… Happy New Chapter.**

 **I do not own the PPGZ**

Momoko Pov-

Hey my names Momoko but my friends call me bloom. (See what I did there ahahaha o_o) I am a slave to 1 of the 3 most annoying people in the word. Their names are Berserk, Brute, and Brat. I work for Berserk and she is a complete asshole. She always makes me clean up her sheets after she has her 'little fun' with the guy she brings home that night. Always has me running left and right and if she thinks I 'disrespected' I get put in the cellars with a rat to be my friend. But at least I have school to look forward to. I mean I'm not a nerd but I get out this house and I get to spend time with my 3 sisters.

"This shit sucks Momo." Kaoru said. "I know Ruru but only 3 more hours and we can go to sleep and then school." Says Miya-chi, "Yeah Miya-chi is right I mean we may not like it here but at least we get to fully say a real conversation to each other instead of saying it behind these stupid bars Ruru." I get up after saying that and head to my bed to rest my eyes I just can't wait for tomorrow it feels like it's gonna be a reaaaaaaaaaaaaally good day.

Kaoru Pov-

Momoko and Miyako are right but I just can't do this anymore. I mean for real, I need a shower because I smell like 2 days' worth of pig slop and shit. I know that I don't have the worst owner since that would either be a tie between Miya and Momo but my owner beats me with her bat if I don't listen. I don't think my sisters have to go through getting hit but it's because their owner are too much of punks to do anything to theme but whenever my owner thinks I'm being a disrespectful slave or is just bored I get hit, it hurts like a bitch, but to know I'm surviving them makes me feel strong. I just really wanna get out of here especially since today I get hit with her turned on flat iron. Brute just really wants me to feel useless and I've learned this ever since middle school when I was finally of age to be a slave she stabbed me in the arm and made me clean up my own blood.

But after seeing Momo go to sleep and Miya as well I just went to sleep as well because I knew that tomorrow was gonna be a long day and I don't think I'm ready for a long day with me being asleep.

Miyako Pov-

I feel horrible for Kaoru because I don't think she knows but me and Momo see her limping up and down the prison steps or when we pass each other in the bitch's mansion, and yes I just call them a bitch. I sat down on the jacked up cot I had and grabbed my stuffed toy Octi. He is my little octopus that my momma gave me before she put me in the foster care system. She loved me with all her heart yes but she couldn't deal with having another kid since I was her 8th child. My mom loved us all the same but my dad beat her and forced her to have sex and impregnated her so I could understand. But I'm so glad she's in a better place. I was playing with Octi for a short minute but put him away since I was tired and lay down. I think that maybe God put us in this position because he knows we are strong enough to deal with it and he knows others can't handle it.

Inside the girls dream (No Ones Pov)-

The girls sat in a meadow just staring up at the sun taking in the on their smooth skin. Behind them stood 3 shady figures that were lurking behind the girls just watching them. Until one of them spoke up, "Momoko-chan I need you to come to me." Was all that was all we heard before all the figures eyes flashed a different color. One was red, one was green, and the last a blue color. Even though it looked weird it actually drew the girls in and as soon as they got close enough the 3 boys were about to mark the girl. The girls just felt like they were in a trance they could see the fangs and everything, but they still kept walking towards them grace in their steps. The guys where 3 inches away until there was a big screech.

Dream end (No Ones Pov)-

"YOU STUPID HOES FORGOT TO TELL US THAT IT WAS SPIRIT WEEK THIS WEEK, AND THAT TODAYWAS NERD AND JOCK DAY." Yelled Berserk, Brute, and Brat the girls woke up with a start and groaned looking at each other. "It's spirit week this week Miya-chan? **"** Asked Kaoru, She stretched and threw a soft but firm rock on Momoko to wake her up and she stirred from rest. "What Kaoru I had a very weird but pleasant dream, and you just woke me up." The other 2 girls laughed until the three slave owners walked down and pulled their little peasant slave.

Momoko Pov-

"Hey you little Hoe should I wear a slim school girl nerd outfit or a jock jacket and booty shorts." Asked Berserk looking at me with disgust, I truly don't understand why she was asking me but I chose the school girl thing since she was already holding it and the faster she changes the faster I can get dressed. She looked happy that someone agreed with her on something she liked so I stepped down to my little dressing chamber. I pulled out a pair of pre-ripped light blue jeans a pair of white low top converse, I threw on a white tank on top of that with some suspenders and nerd glasses. On my ears I had on some little hoops and on my face just some eyeliner and a natural pink looking lipstick.

I liked how I looked that I walked up the stairs and bumped into my sisters. Kaoru looked really cute with her long wavy hair the same with Miya

Kaoru was being a jock today but I think she was going for the jocks gf. She wore a black Chara bandage crop top with a letterman jacket. (Their colors are white and navy blue) she had on some black shorts that stopped a little pass her butt. Gold bangles on each arm and some light tan timberlands, her hair was in a messy bun and she had light makeup including a little eyeliner and a nude plum matte look.(Kylie Kardashians lip collection) Bubbles went with the nerd look like me. She has on a light blue t shirt, cute glasses a mini skirt, and some white converse. Her ears had some innocent pearl bud earrings and she only had on Chapstick for that cute innocent nerd look. We ran out the door before the bitchy brats could annoy us even more, or worse torture us again.

We have to walk because our masters have decided we are to much of 'scum' to have even public transportation, like a bus (_-_) so yeah. I was laughing with my sisters at a good pick up joke from Kaoru until we walked up in front of a true hell that is also known as school. I worked my way up the steps until I heard a nasty shrill hoe voice…

Kaoru Pov-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! THE LITTLE RUNTS HAVE ARRIVED EVERYBODY PUT ON YOUR MASK THEY MIGHT BE CONTAGIOUS!"

Ughhhh not now, not today, I'm tired, and don't need her bitching. I turned around slowly and today she chose to be a cough 'slutty' cough nerd today. She has on a small purple plaid skirt and a tucked in 2 sizes to small literally shirt that she tied around the waste. Her shoes on the other hand were a whole different story though she actually had on stripper shoes. You know those cheap plastic looking heels that strippers wear that's what she is wearing and they are almost a mile tall. I pushed past her quite rough actually and quickly pulled out my phone and recorded the whole scene take place, with her wobbling around and then finally falling to her 'doom'. Short to say she fell and apparently she went commando so it was a funny but gross site to see. I really didn't want to see where her STD'S and AIDS hind from all the male or even female population of the world.

Running from the crime site of my flawless work with my sisters Momoko and I were laughing our heads off. Now Momoko is a very motherly person and she will most likely make a perfect mother to any lucky bastard that gets her but at times she can act like a teen. Miyako wasn't there when it happened because we sent her off as soon as we heard Whorebucks stepping in the hall with her to high heels and nasty skunk scent. We know Miya would try to find a happy medium and talk it out with you because she is super super sweet but we also know that Himeko will always be a attention whore and blow things out of proportion.

Anyways I was walking to my English class while Momoko was walking to her AP science class. She is only with me because it's in the same direction. "Bye Momo see ya later." I said saluting her off I walked into class and sat in my little bad kid section. I find it funny because everybody finds me as the sweet girl from appearance but get to know me, shoot you will be running to the hills in shock.

(30 minutes later)

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Huh what's happening" I shoot my head up and look around to find that the whole class is looking behind me in fear I don't know what's wrong so I turned around. Needless to say standing behind me was my beloved teacher glaring down at me. Now the people are scared because this teacher here is a demon and that means if she snaps I could be dead. But I really couldn't care less I've dealt with worst living with the 3 Popular girls/ Whores/ Me and my sisters owners. I sat all the way and looked up at her with a blank face. "What do you want Mrs. Loveless" she looked shocked with my statement but gave a dark smirk and told me to answer the question on the board. I'm guessing she thought that this was a challenge since what was on the board we just learned but I already knew this stuff I study when I was bored and not cleaning up the house.

I turned to it answered it correctly and turned to her with a lazy smirk. I laid my head back on the desk and fell back asleep.

(After class's lunch)

I stretched and went into the line and picked up the lower classmen lunch which includes some moldy lasagna and old oranges. I picked it up paid for it and sat near my sisters and anyone else sitting at the table. The doors opened and all the girls squealed and I knew exactly why. Well I think any lower classmen knew since we have to hear our owners if they are a girl babble on and on about how hot 'the kings 3 sons are'. So that makes since. But when we heard under breath groans we knew that their GF's were here AKA my owner, Momoko's owner, and Miya-chi's owner. We just shrank cause all lower classmen know when they pass you submit to their power.

Well me and my sisters didn't get the 'memo' tehehehehehe (vendetta laugh 'Making fiends') we all just sneakily put out our feet when our jerks of an owner walked by tripping them. Then stuck are feet quickly back and acted as if we were submitting. "Who the hell did that bullshit?" Takeshi brute's boyfriend aka the prince of the country looked around and I kept my head down until he pulled my face near his a flashed me a really sexy smirk and I just smirked back at him acting innocent. He called my bluff and started laughing really loud. I just held back a chuckle and continued playing innocent he quick as light he kissed me and I looked up at him surprised and I know he knows what he did because he looked amused and smirked.

The almost the same thing happened to Momoko except he looked at her amused and then flashed her a lazy grin that I guess she thought that is it was hot or something so she blushed and looked away with a little smile on her face. I did something bold smirked at him and quickly walked out but not without kissing him real quick. My sister looked kind of shocked the prince looked really amused and walked after me. I really didn't care at that moment I just felt like doing that.

I'm really just done feeling scared because of those hoes. WELL that was until he did slam me up on a locker…

 **END**

 **HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ok so I made this chapter for 2 reasons 1 I was bored and didn't want to do homework and the other reason number 2 is cause I'm off school tomorrow so I could finish this so late at night. Thanks for reading also the characters I will be putting down pictures as to what the guys should look like. Love ya they actually down here. The links. Smiles.**

 **TAKESHI/BUTCH- watch?v=3uCGJCVj2zU (THE GUY WITH LONG HAIR -o-)**

 **AKIRA/BRICK- watch?v=3H0X4FSGaNE (THE GUY IN THE BACK IS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE BUT HE HAS THE GUY IN THE FRONTS HAIR COLOR**

 **KIYOSHI/BOOMER- watch?v=86pyDxZH940 (THE GUY WITH THE BLACK OUTFIT BEHIND THE GUY WITH THE GLASSES TIME: 1:25 ON THE VIDEO)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my amigos I'm back and should be asleep but I'm not... so yeah anyways here is another chapter to this story in 3...2...1...

Go

Go

Go!

Momoko's pov

Kaoru what are you doing... well actually i'm not worried about her at the moment because i got mister sexy pants right here in front of me. Wait no bad Momo you don't think of the bosses boyfriend/ the future king and Prince of your country as sexy. But I mean he's right here and he don't gotta know.

...No because if the slave owner Bitch berserk finds out my ass is dead. So no Prince. I get up and walk out the opposite direction Kaoru took a and ignore the looks of hate i get from my class mates. I don't get what they glaring at me for. I mean all I did is trip my thot master. Kaoru is the one who kissed a Prince. I mean. I kind of kissed a Prince but it was against my will... sort of.

Anyways I just can't take it really because I gotta deal with these damn people every day. They are better than the three idiots but it sucks. I keep walking forward until I trip.

Just before my face hits the ground I feel a hand deadly cold but still filled with sparks of heat grab my waist it actually felt amazing. I turned around and found Akira holding my waist smirking. I jump off with the quickness because well I know it felt amazing yeah but it ain't amazing enough for me to get punishments. Hell nah!

Miyako pov

I mad /embarrassed because Kaoru and Momo-chi left me alone in this cafeteria with kiyoshi. He Is really cute now that I look at him though. He has those boyish blue eyes and a feathery light hair style. I don't stick around for a long time because when I look at brat she looks pissed that somebody (me and my sister's) tripped her and her whore sister's.

So because of that I walk off out the back exit doors wanting to leave school. That was until I saw a cute little bunny sitting in a box. I got so distracted though that I hadn't realized that kiyoshi kun was behind me. "Hey m-" I don't hear the rest because he disappeared and in his place stood my owner brat.

"Hey hoe where is my kiyoshi kun" I look at her and tell her i don't exactly know. So she walks off. I smile to myself because I could hear the birds. But... I wonder what kiyoshi was gonna tell me.

Kaoru pov

Welp now I'm stuck. Let me explain my situation I'm in. Right now I'm stuck in between this sexy vampire guy who is leaning his head on me (this sexy vampire is also an AMAZING kisser) and some kids locker. I got here because I had teased him a little bit with that quick kiss and walking out.

It wasn't exactly meant to carry on. It was supposed to be revenge for him kissing me. I will never make this mistake again. The main reason is his girlfriend aka my master just walked onto us and this position isn't helping. Secondly because I'm not trying to deal with him.

Why, because he is a player the record he has isn't gone. I kissed him? Yes. Was it good? Hell yes. But do I want to be another heart he plays? Hell nah. He may be a Prince and a top monster. I don't care I'm a smart strong boss as b¡tch.

(After school)

Still Kaoru's pov

'Crack'

'Wack'

'Crash'

'Smack'

'Smash'

I feel another rip of pain go through my back and legs. Brute is pissed at me because her boyfriend kissed me on the lockers claiming I stole that from her. She was hitting me with a whip but now that my back is filled with slashes and open cuts she has been hitting me with a bat.

I'm starting to see black but I'm holding on. This is the longest she has gone punishing me. It's actually been about 3 hours. Don't know how I'm lasting but I am. Suddenly I don't feel anymore hits.

I look behind me and find that she's passed out. I get on my feet wobbling down the stairs to my cell careful not to make to much noise or leave behind blood. The other maids, butler's and sorts look at me with, sadness in their eyes not pity or hatred just sadness. I know why they're looking at me like that.

It's because I've never been beaten this bad or this long. I smiled weakly at them a continue my walk. I hate this part punishment the least actually because I get to think of all the possibilities me and my sister's could have had if we knew what we were.

No we aren't humans because we have supernatural blood. They just can't figure out what we are. We are actually a mixture of bloods. So yeah... when I make it down my sister's look at me with horror. I don't know why until I pass a cracked silver mirror we have. You can't really tell what or who I am. Im covered head to toe in cuts bruises and blood.

Like if you wanted to know what I looked like imagine a person who looks red and purple with cuts. That's all I can tell you though. I'm terrified myself actually. But I just get in my bed and sleep. 'Tomorrow's another day' I start to feel tears falling until I fall into a bliss darkness

, Sorry this chapters so sad. Poor Kaoru-ni/ Ruru I feel horrible for putting her through this the next chapter will be happier I promise.

Peace

Kid K

\\_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru POV (Dream sequence)

"Oh Kaoru-chan~" says a voice that sounds silky smooth but at the same time devious says over the splash of waves.

"Yes my king~" ... Wait is that my voice?

"Sweetie come here~" say the voice. I start to feel my body lift up and walk to the sound of the voice. I pass the beach I was on and walk into a small room. In that room sat a guy who looked to be 17. He looked so familiar and it scares me because  
I can't figure out who it is. Then the strange guy comes towards me with flashing green eyes and teeth starting to extend.

Wait this is the guy from my dream last night. I run towards him and before I get to him everything blurs.

.

.

(Still kaoru's POV after she wakes up right before school )

I woke up this morning without my bruises and ugly scars. It didn't surprise my sister or me because it always happens to us. Well go to sleep after a beating be hurt and wake up sore but fixed.

Today was cartoon day

(The girls outfits authors POV)

Kaoru's Outfit: Plankton  
Kaoru had on a dark green halter crop top that was outlined with black, she also had on the same colored green skater skirt that reached mid thigh with black suspenders hanging off the sides, her shoes were just some green nike high top heels. Lastly  
her makeup was a smokey eye shadow, gold eyeliner, and black lipstick. Her hair was in the style of two mini bumssticking up looking like antennas the rest of it was down ( _ **look up this image-**_ /2014/09/ariana-grande-ditches-the-ponytail-and-debuts-a-brand-new-look/ _**-when you get there just look down)**_

Miyako's Outfit: Spongebob

Miya-Chi had on a white cropped t-shirt with blue suspenders on her shoulders, her skirt was brown with a black belt around her waist it went in-between her thigh and knees, she also had on white socks with red and blue stripes at the top, the shoes were  
some black pumps. Her makeup consisted of a natural looking eyeshadow, light pink lipstick,blue eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was put in two surly ponytails reaching her waist.

Momoko's Outfit: Patrick

Momo decided on wearing a bubble gum pink cropped t-shirt, her skirt was a light green mid thigh length with purple Hawaiian flowers all around. Her shoes were the same color as her shirt except she wore some high top vans with Patrick's face. Her makeup  
was light consisting of a natural eyeshadow, hot pink eyeliner, mascara, and a bubble gum pink lipstick. Her hair was put in a half up half down (think Ariana grande) with her bow holding up the top part of her hair. 

* * *

A  
N  
D

T  
H  
A  
T

S

I  
T

F  
O  
L  
K  
S

I  
L  
L

P  
O  
S  
T

M  
A  
Y  
B  
E

L  
A  
T  
E  
R

R

R

L


End file.
